Should I Not Wake
by AzikaRue394
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to my friend Macy A.K.A Demolition-GIRL-33236! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or anything but the plot line. No lawyer's getting money out of me today.

* * *

**Should I Not Wake**

_Chapter 1_

"Max!" The woman's voice rang softly into Max's deep, sleepy abyss. "Maxie, you've gotta get up now, you've already missed breakfast."

Judy Tate walked briskly into her son's room placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head. Her son was wrapped up in a great mass of blankets and sheets, only a tangled mass of blond hair and a couple of stray limbs were sticking out.

Judy strode over to the window, threw open the curtains, and opened the blinds.

"Mmmph..." Max moaned burying his face deeper than it was thought possible into his pillows as the late morning sunlight hit him.

His mother headed towards the door grabbing an article of dirty laundry here and there while saying, "If you hurry I can fry some bacon and eggs for you before you have to head to Tyson's. And I've got to get to the BBA earlier today because I have a meeting before the AllStarz training." She left the room, allowing the door to remain open, hoping that the smell of breakfast cooking would lure the boy out of bed.

Max groaned once more before uncurling himself from the sheets, standing, and walking into the bathroom to ready himself for the day.

* * *

A short while later Max wandered downstairs dressed casually in sweat pants and a tee-shirt for training. He sat down at the table just as his mom set a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him.

"Eat up." Judy smiled and ruffled his hair, "We don't want you dying of hunger halfway through practice."

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do we have any Motrin or Tylenol or something?" Max massaged his temples gently.

"Maybe up in the medicine cabinet. Why, does your head hurt?" Judy asked, concern etched in her voice.

"Only a little; I'll be fine." Max reassured his mom with a small smile. "Is Dad in the shop already?" he then questioned, pushing his barely touched food away from him.

"Yes, but aren't you going to finish?"

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just get going to Ty's place. See ya later!" Max waved and traveled down another small set of stairs. After a hasty 'Bye!' and a small wave to his dad, Max set out towards the Granger residence.

* * *

Max smiled, setting foot through the front entrance to Tyson's property as the all too familiar sound of his friends arguing filled his ears. Circling into the back yard Max giggled as the two parties continued to argue.

"You are so barbaric Tyson! You could at least chew a little before you swallow!"

"I do chew, Hilary! It's just that you always seem to find something wrong! Remember that one time-?"

" You were talking with your mouth full!"

"Hi Max." Ray came to stand beside his friend. "You're a little late, is everything okay?" the neko-jin questioned, forever being the mother hen of the group.

"Hey Ray." Max faintly smiled, " I'm fine, it's just a headache. There's no reason for you to worry about me."

"Well if you're sure..."

"So Tyson and Kai can square off first." Hilary said in a rather snooty tone as Tyson mumbled something about bossy chicks with too much power at their hands.

Hilary sent him a glare. "Whether you like it or not me and Kenny call the shots now."

"Why can't Kai train us again?!" Tyson whined.

"Because Kai got tired of none of you listening to him!"

"Well He's used to it so everything's good!"

"Umm...Hilary?" Kenny chirped up anxiously.

"What?!"

"Could you...umm..." the chief hid behind his laptop.

"Spit it out!" Tyson shouted.

"Tyson. Training. Now!" Kai stated the three words venom dripping from his voice.

"Fine, then-OW! Don't pull so hard-OW!" Tyson shrieked as Kai dragged him by his ear to the beydish.

The two teammates stood on either side of the dish and readied their launchers.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" Tyson shouted as he and Kai landed their beyblades into the dish.

"Dragoon!" Tyson's blade circled the dish searching for an opening in Kai's defense.

Kai battled wordlessly as Dranzer performed movement after flawless movement in the stadium.

Max and Ray sat together on the porch, watching the battle with the same interest they watched every one with. Ray glanced over at Max and was startled to realize that the blond wasn't looking as well as he should.

He was even more disturbed when Max got up and crossed the porch into the house without a word. The raven-haired boy followed and found Max sitting at the kitchen island, his elbows resting on the table and fingers massaging his temples.

"The sun was getting to me." Max stated.

"Are you sure? It's nothing serious is it? How long has this been going on?-"

"Shut up!" Max stood, cutting across Ray's concerned inquiries. The usually mild-tempered American moaned and sat down again, clutching his head in his hands. "Sorry Ray, it's just a headache, I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to get you some Tylenol or something?" Ray questioned, wanting to relieve his friend's pain.

"Does Tyson even have any?"

"Yeah," Ray sat down next to Max, "he asked me to get it once."

Max nodded, or rather he tried to, but his head protested the painful movement.

"I didn't remember to take any on the way out of the house. I didn't want to worry my mom."

Ray dashed to the bathroom and retrieved a bottle of Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet. The Chinese blader returned and glanced at the clock as he handed the younger blond a pill.

"It's almost 10:00, you can take another if you need to at 2:00. And you really should've told your mother."

"Thanks Ray." the young boy said gratefully as Ray also poured him a glass of water, ignoring the scolding. Max sipped the water and Ray immediately noticed the change in his breathing pattern and how his eyes widened.

Max stood quickly and ran from the room. Ray caught up with him in the bathroom where he was busy emptying his stomach's contents into the toilet. The raven-haired boy crossed over to him and gently rubbed his back. When he didn't feel Max's muscles contracting with the heaves of him coughing up his breakfast any longer, Ray felt his forehead.

"You're not very warm."

Max flushed the toilet.

"When I was drinking I looked up to the light. It made my headache worse and all of a sudden I was dizzy and felt like I was going to throw up."

"Maybe you should go home..." Ray suggested, "You obviously aren't feeling well."

"Hey, Ray! Max! Where are you guys? Me and Kai finished our battle. It was a tie. If you ask me, though, it was more like I won." Tyson stopped walking down the hall when he was his two companions on the floor of the bathroom; one of them appearing very much under the weather. "Maxie buddy, are ya okay?"

"He just finished coughing up his guts into the toilet."

"What?! He should be at home!"

"That's what-"

"Stop!" Max cried, using the wall to push himself off the floor. "Stop talking like you know what's best for me! You don't! Just stop." Max had taken a step towards his friends but now that his angry outburst was subsiding he began to sway.

Kai, who was standing unnoticed by all at the doorway, rushed forward to steady the boy. Max leaned heavily against Kai's chest allowing him to support all his weight.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Max nodded into Kai's chest from his spot cradled in the elder's arms.

Tyson and Ray made eye contact. They hadn't been trying to upset Max. His mood had just changed so quickly.

Kai lifted Max into his arms and carried him bridal-style to his car parked in front of Tyson's house. It was a nice and expensive looking car but Max was in no mood to appreciate it today. Kai set him down in the passenger's seat and walked around to the driver's side. He put the top down on the car that Max now noticed was a convertible.

"Thought you might like some fresh air." Kai answered Max's questioning look.

Max all of a sudden felt too drained to offer a 'thank you'.

Just as Kai put the key in the ignition Tyson and Ray walked out to the car.

"Max, we're sorry-" the boys started.

"S'okay. You were just trying to help." Max gave a small, fakey, smile.

"I think I should get him home now." Kai was showing more emotion than he had in a while as he bit his bottom lip, fearful of Max's condition. "Tell Hilary and Kenny what's going on; I don't know how long I'll be."

Without waiting for a reply Kai turned the key and drove off towards Max's home. When they arrived, Kai parked in the back and picked Max up again.

"We can go in this way," the usually bubbly boy said, gesturing to the back door, "I don't want to make a ruckus in the shop. The door should be locked but I have a key." The blond boy took a small silver key out of his right pants pocket.

Kai took the key and set Max on the porch. The young American leaned heavily on the Russian as he inserted the key and turned it, hearing a faint 'click'.

Kai carried Max up the back stairs to his room and laid him down on the bed.

"I'm gonna tell your dad you're up here. Do you need anything?"

Max shook his head so Kai traveled down the front stairs and walked into the shop. The Tates' shop was filled with kids today and Mr. Tate seemed to be working alone.

The boy figured it must be such a difficult task seeing as kids were shouting and kept demanding beyblade parts.

"I swear when I was a kid I wasn't this disrespectful." Kai thought, wrinkling his nose at the absurd behavior.

"Kai?"

He turned, hearing his name called.

"Kai? How did you-?"

"Max's sick."

"He always was one to cut straight to the point." Aloud Mr. Tate said, "Is he okay? What's wrong?"

"He had a bad headache and was throwing up during practice."

"Is he upstairs?" the man looked genuinely concerned for his only son.

"In his room." Kai confirmed.

"I should go up and see him...but the shop-" he looked torn.

"I'll stay here and keep this lot from stealing anything, you go see to Max."

Giving the teen a thankful look, Max's dad took off up the stairs.

Kai turned to look at the store full of children and-

"Oh no."

* * *

Mr. Tate climbed the last stair and turned into the first door he came to on the left. His son was lying face down on the bed in nothing but flannel, plaid, pajama pants. He had his head buried under several pillows, shielding his eyes and ears that were especially sensitive during this king of migraines.

Max's dad walked over to him and placed a hand on Max's back; the boy didn't stir. The man then made sure the curtains were closed before unearthing the blond's head from the mass of bedding. Max turned his head and mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Mr. Tate covered up his son with a light sheet before exiting the room.

Once safely in his own room he took his cell phone out of his pocket to call his wife. The phone rang four times before Judy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Judy?"

"Hey darling! Is something wrong?" Maternal instincts never ceased to allow the woman to know when something wasn't right.

"Max isn't feeling well. Kai had to bring him home."

"He told me he was okay this morning. What happened?"

"Apparently he got ill during training. Kai didn't say very much; he's running the shop while I check on Max. Max's sleeping." was added as an afterthought.

"I'm coming home. Our Maxie's sick; I shouldn't've let him leave this morning!"

"Judy, it's not your fault."

"Thanks." she paused for a moment, "I love you."

"Love you too."

The pair hung up.

Max's father decided to make sure Kai was doing okay before further attending to the ill boy upstairs. As he reached the last steps he heard something he never thought he'd hear; Kai at the end of his rope.

"I told you! That's the last thing I'll sign! Now get out of here if you're not going to buy anything!" he was yelling at a group of fangirls and little children all holding out pictures, newspaper clippings, or cheap Bladebreaker imitation beyblades. Some of the crowd left after the outburst but most just situated themselves around the shop whispering and giggling.

"Kai." Mr. Tate placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, hi." Kai obviously hadn't seen him there and was doing a great deal to make himself appear calm, cool, and collected once more.

"I called Judy," the older man said, "She'll be home to look after Max in a short while so I can take over here."

"Nonsense. I already called Ray and the others." the boy said, "We'll take care of the shop today; and don't even think of paying us, I won't have it."

"But Kai, you guys don't have to-"

At that moment the Bladebreakers walked in followed by Judy and the AllStarz.

"I couldn't lose the team." the blond-haired woman said as she kissed her husband's cheek. " They wanted to come."

"We're not leaving 'till we know if Max's okay." Michael stubbornly spoke up for the rest of the team.

"Let me see him." Judy ordered. Her and her husband climbed the staircase.

* * *

As the Bladebreakers took their places behind the counter and the AllStarz prepared to lounge around for a while the fangirls ogled and clicked their pens. The Bladebreakers barred themselves in behind the counter and the AllStarz scooted away from the group of girls closest to them.

* * *

When the couple reached Max's room they were surprised to find him lying on his back with his eyes open.

"Was that Mike I heard downstairs?" the boy inquired never taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

"Yes, but Maxie do you feel okay?" his mother answered.

"Not in a particular mood for guests..."

Judy approached the teen and, ignoring the previous statement, felt his forehead. "You're not warm."

Max sighed. "I know."

"You're not very pale." the woman further scrutinized.

"I know."

"Your glands aren't swollen." She felt the glands underneath her son's jawline.

"I know."

"You don't seem very sick."

"I KNOW!" Max screamed,"What do you think I'm doing?! Faking it?!" he sat up on the bed,"Well I'm not! My head feels like someone's twisting a knife through it and all you can say is 'You don't look sick'!"

The boy collapsed onto the bed once more after his speech and clutched his head.

"Maxie, I wasn't implying that you were lying." she spoke gently,"It's just, this is such a strange malady-"

"Forget it." the boy turned away.

"Max-" both his parents started.

"I'm really tired."

"But Maxie-"

"Leave me alone."

Judy turned after her last failed attempt to communicate with her son and left the room pulling her husband behind her.

* * *

"Thank you guys for helping out. See you later!" Judy waved to the group of teens exiting the shop, resembling the living dead. "Wonder what happened to them." she thought.

The woman then went up to her room and dressed for bed before crawling under the covers next to her husband.

"Did you check on Maxie?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he was sorry. He's just..." Mr. Tate sighed,"He doesn't feel well at all."

"I guess we'll just see how he feels in the morning." Judy turned out the bedside lamp and the two soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Mum?"

Judy was awoken by her son softly half whispering, half whimpering her name a few hours later. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy.

"My head hurts really bad." Max said as a few diamond-like tears slipped down his cheeks.

* * *

Well I hope this is at least a good attempt; it seems rushed to me, but then again I always second guess myself so...

Read and review! Any questions, contact me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so first I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers: Valxb, Bebbe5, Jaybird4909, and last but not least by any means Macy(Demolition-GIRL-33236)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I guess I have to claim credit for the nurse, the couple with the baby, and Dr. Charleston though. Alas, I also own the plot.

* * *

**Should I Not Wake**

_Chapter Two_

Judy Tate brushed a strand of hair off of her son's forehead. Max was curled up in his chair with his head resting on his mother's shoulder and sniffled as she moved his hair. Once in a while tears would still slip softly out of his eyes as he sat between his parents in the emergency room, waiting to be seen by a doctor.

Judy stole a glance at her husband who rubbed a hand over his face before returning to the paperwork in his lap.

_~Flashback~ _

"_My head hurts really bad."_

_She rose from her bed and took is face in her hands. He clasped one on her hands with his._

"_Does it hurt that bad?" she asked as the young boy began to sob._

"_It hurts so bad." he whimpered, as his weeping made the only sleeping person in the room begin to stir, "I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry!" Max threw himself into his mother's arms and cried for all he was worth._

"_What's wrong?" Max's dad awoke and stood beside his embracing family._

_His wife's bright, sad eyes made contact with his._

"_John, I really think we should take him to the hospital. If he's in this much pain it may be something serious." the alarm in her voice was evident._

_~End Flashback~_

Mr. Tate finished the paperwork only to have his attention directed to the newcomers in the room. A young couple had just entered with a crying baby. The infant's piercing cries had alerted everyone in the area of its arrival and the couple was extremely flustered.

Max moaned and covered his ears as tears began to take shape in the corners of his blue orbs.

"Max Tate." a nurse called over the wailing.

Judy guided her son over to the nurse, her husband following behind with the completed papers. The nurse gestured for the family to come with her and led them through double doors into a stark white hallway. The doors swung shut, muffling the baby's despair. With the shrieks quieted, Max was able to relax slightly.

They traveled down another shorter hallway to the right and stopped in front of a door. The young woman unlocked the room and the group entered.

There was a small desk for the doctor to use and tons of blue cupboards housing instruments and other needed items. On the left wall there was a padded examination table for the patient and also a small bed further into the room in the patient for some reason couldn't use the table.

"Is the paperwork complete?" the nurse, Joyce, asked.

Mr. Tate nodded and held up the clipboard.

"I'll take it for you." Joyce took the work from his hands. "The doctor will be with you momentarily. Sorry about the wait; there was a bad accident on the south side of the city."

"We understand." Judy nodded, "Is there any way we could dim the lights?" She'd noticed they were bothering her son.

Joyce turned the lights off and put on a small desk lamp.

"Does that help any?"

Max sent his mom a grateful look and she nodded once more.

The nurse smiled, "Dr. Charleston will be with you shortly." and she took her leave.

Max's parents took two chairs that were up against the right wall while he stood in the middle of the room awkwardly before sitting down in his father's lap. His dad's strong arms encircled him, pulling the boy into his embrace.

"How do you feel Maxie?" Judy questioned, scooting forward in her seat to place a hand on the boy's knee.

He shrugged. "No better, no worse." His voice had lost the happy tone it'd always had and he was noticeably tired.

"Max, sweetie," Judy hesitated, "is this the first time you've had these headaches?"

The boy didn't answer right away then he slowly shook his head 'no'. He clutched his head, immediately regretting the movement.

"How long have you been getting them?" Judy probed further.

"Few weeks." Max reluctantly answered.

"Honey, why didn't you say something?"

"I thought they were just migraines." he mumbled, "And the shop was busy, and you needed to train the AllStarz and there was no reason for anyone to worry about me."

"Maxie." his mom took his hands in hers, "Look at me." she tilted his head with two fingers under his chin so that he was looking her in the eyes, "Even though your father and I may have other things on our minds, you can always tell us when you're not feeling well. We want you to."

"I'm sorry." the young blond hid his face in his hands as he shook with sobs.

"It's not your fault." Mr. Tate stroked Max's hair as the boy wiped his damp face on his father's shoulder, the fabric soaking up his salty tears.

There was a knock at the door as the doctor invited himself in.

"So sorry about the wait. Max?" Dr. Charleston asked looking at the teenager in the room as he turned on the lights.

Max visibly flinched and squeaked out a 'yes' when the brightness, again, affected his sensitive eyes.

The doctor watched him carefully as he stood up. "If you could just sit up here." He motioned to the table.

As the blond headed towards the table he was hit with an overpowering wave of dizziness and a shock of pain sliced through his head. Max inhaled sharply and cried out, hands holding his head. Two pairs of arms caught him and held him upright; the doctor from the front and his dad from behind.

"Maybe we should just lie him down on the bed." Dr. Charleston suggested as he ran a hand through graying hair, allowing Mr. Tate to take on Max's weight.

John Tate lifted his son and brought him over to the soft and mildly comfortable bed. Max caught a glimpse of his mom's face; she looked horrified. He tried to tell her he was okay but he was tired again and feared if he opened his mouth he'd cry because of the headache's renewed pain.

The doctor noticed his drowsiness. "Here." he pushed a button on the side of the bed and it shifted into a slightly reclined position.

Max had been lying down before and though, sitting up reduced the feeling that he'd fall asleep any minute, the sudden change in elevation caused the room to spin.

The boy shut his blue orbs as tears threatened to spill over once more. He didn't know why he was so uncontrollably upset, he couldn't control anything lately.

A warm, practiced hand took Max's wrist and felt his pulse, "How old is he?" the doctor was addressing his parents now. Max figured he knew he wasn't up to talking or maybe he just wanted to let the boy rest. Either way, the teen didn't care; he was just glad to not have anything expected of him at the time.

"Fifteen." Judy answered. She sounded weary. Max hated making his mom like this; it was all his fault.

The graying man nodded and pressed a stethoscope to the boy's chest.

"Deep breath." he instructed.

Max inhaled, being sure to fill his lungs to their capacity before letting his breath out. The process was repeated several times on his chest and back as Dr. Charleston asked his parents a few more questions that the young blond cared not to hear.

But as the man set up Max to have his blood pressure taken he began to speak with the boy.

"How long have you been getting these headaches?" he questioned.

"'Bout two or three weeks." the boy slurred, sounding half-conscious.

"Any other symptoms?" the doctor placed the stethoscope on his forearm and began to constrict the velcroed band around Max's bicep.

"I've been dizzy and really tired," he whimpered, for his head had chosen that moment to throb painfully. "and nauseous. I threw up this morning." He eyed the clock, "Well, yesterday morning."

"And," Judy added, "I've noticed behavioral changes. He gets more emotional so much more quickly and hasn't bothered to take care of his room or anything as much anymore. I'm not sure if any of that matters, but..." she finished with a small shrug of her petite shoulders.

The doctor wrote a few notes on his clipboard and looked to his patient's parents.

"Everything seems normal here, but with his symptoms there's not much to see on the surface. I need to go deeper, I suggest a CAT scan. We'll be able to see what's going on in that head of his." Charleston leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands together.

"I guess...if it would be best for him then there's really no other option." Judy's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"I agree." her husband interlinked their hands.

"Great!" the doctor rose from his chair, "I'll go and see if any times are available in the near future." he left the room promising to return soon.

Judy and John both went to sit on their boy's bed and the woman cupped the side of his face in her hand.

"I'm tired." he muttered, eyelids drooping.

"Just sleep." his dad said in a soft voice, "It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Your dad's right. We've been here for at least an hour. You need sleep, don't worry about what the doctor might say."

Max barely heard the last word uttered before drifting into that uncomfortable type of sleep where you feel half awake the whole time.

The doctor reentered the room after about fifteen minutes and closed the door softly.

"Is he asleep?" Dr. Charleston asked.

"He was exhausted." Judy whispered as her husband nodded.

"Let him rest a while," the kind hearted man said, "I have some bad news; we have CAT scans scheduled for almost the whole month. The soonest we'd be able to get Max in would be three weeks from now."

The couple were heartbroken.

"What if he gets worse by then?" the boy's dad formed everyone's thoughts into words.

"I'm afraid we have no other choice." the doctor ran a hand through his graying hair exasperatedly.

"Please, sir," the mom begged, "there must be something you can do."

Max had already been sick for three weeks. If they waited three more to find out what was wrong, it could be too late to do anything for him. John subconsciously tightened the grip he had on his only child's hand, not able to imagine it ice cold and lifeless. He involuntarily shivered.

"Can't you do it now?" he asked, frustrated that the doctor couldn't seem to comprehend how much Max meant to them.

"No one schedules a CAT scan for four in the morning; the department's closed." the doctor was becoming flustered.

"With all the people here, someone's got to be able to-"

"Okay, okay." he held up his hands to calm the angry bear-like mother, "I'll see what I can do but I make no promises." he left once more to pull some strings.

* * *

"Max." Someone was shaking his shoulder lightly and the repetitive movement began to annoy him. "Max." he cracked an eyelid.

"Hm?"

"Get up sweetie." Judy crooned quietly.

"What's going on?" Max mumbled a response while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're going to get your CAT scan done now." Max's father answered, "They're opening the department early because of our situation. You need to get changed." he held up a white hospital gown.

Max looked disgusted. "I have to wear that?" he moaned as both of his parents bobbed their heads up and down. If his head didn't hurt so bad, he probably would've fought this.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Do you need help?" his father caught his arm to help him steady.

"No." Max took the gown from his dad's hand, having learned long ago that shaking his head would only have intensified the burning pain.

His parents left and Max began to undress, first, slipping out of his shoes. Stripped down to his boxers and socks the blond unfolded the white gown, dropping the hospital socks folded within it. He'd just finished changing his socks into the ones with the rubber grips on the bottom, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." he said loudly as he straightened the gown nervously, ignoring the heightened pain in his head because of the shout.

"You okay?" the doctor entered behind his parents.

"Yeah." he mumbled.

In truth, any time he'd bent over while changing his headache had worsened but he was in no mood for sharing and figured it didn't matter anyways.

They took Max to a room with an odd-looking machine. They laid him down on the bed-like portion of it and a nurse approached him with a syringe.

"We're just going to give you a mild sedative to be sure you'll sleep through the whole thing." She cleaned a small patch of his arm and inserted the needle.

He immediately felt dreary and fell asleep before the procedure even began.

* * *

_Max was running but not going anywhere in a giant vacuum of deep blackness. Thin slices of darkness shot from out of nowhere to clasp his wrists and cut off the circulation to his hands._

_Defeated, he fell to his knees. More straps lashed out at his bare torso, twisting and tangling themselves. A whip-like tendon slithered its way around his neck and the darkness pulled him backwards, swallowing him._

_His breaths came heavily and a sleek sheen of sweat formed on his body. He threw his head back and let out a loud yell from a raw throat._

_He cried without realizing it as blood spurted from the gashed wounds, formed by the constricting imprisonment. A sharp knife of pain stabbed through his head._

Max flew forward, breathing hard and sweating. Quickly, he took in his surroundings to be sure he'd only been having a nightmare.

It was your typical hospital room: bed, visitors' chairs, some complex machinery, a TV; everything white and dull. To his left was a open door leading to a small bathroom with only a toilet and sink.

The blond American heard voices outside his door and deduced that there were of his parents and the doctor. What time was it anyways? He checked the digital clock on the bedside table; 9:03. He'd slept right through the night.

A sigh was all that was heard in the small bedroom. Max was bored and his head hurt again; such a mixture was liable to make him easily cranky.

An odd feeling arose in the pit of his stomach and Max quickly ran to the attached bathroom. He heaved anything left in his stomach into the toilet until his sides ached and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper when he'd finished. He flushed the toilet and did his best to get back to bed.

Max found that he had to stop and rest on the door frame before continuing; he seemed to have lost all of his energy. But, then again, he'd gotten a grand total of four hours of sleep the previous night.

'Why does nothing go right?' he thought pathetically as he curled up on the bed, 'Even the blanket's scratchy.'

The door opened and his mom and dad walked in. Judy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby?" seeing his opened eyes she continued, sounding as if she'd been crying, "The doctors say you can go home."

Max sat up and looked in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"W-we'll talk when we get home." she stuttered.

The boy nodded, sensing that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

It was a perfect sunny day, mirroring the exact opposite of how Max felt. At least his head wasn't being as bothersome; he'd been prescribed powerful painkillers. Max passed numerous people on his way to Tyson's, all having not a care in the world as they went about their happy lives. The thought that his life may never be like that again weighed upon the boy with every step he took.

The sound of clashing beyblades met his ears long before he realized he'd reached his destination. When he got to the back yard Kai and Ray recalled their blades, noticing the blond. Smiles and looks of relief littered all of his friends' faces.

"Max, we're so glad you're okay!"

"We thought you wouldn't show."

"How are you?"

"Is everything okay?"

Everyone had something to say and they all rushed over to see him.

Max bit his lip; this was going to be harder than he thought. The group stopped questioning to allow the youngest blader to talk; Max took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you guys something."

"What?" they all demanded in one way or another.

"I-I won't be able to train with you for a while." he told them, voice quivering.

"Why not!?" they all spoke at once, demanding answers, asking more questions and it soon became too much for Max. Why were they yelling at him? It wasn't his fault...was it?

He fell to the ground, hugged his knees, and wept.

Ray sat with Max and embraced him like a brother, letting the boy cry against his chest and stroked his back while making small shushing noised. The rest of the group, save for Kai, knelt next to the two teammates and tried to comfort the younger.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked surprisingly gently, uncomfortable with showing his friends' level of concern.

"I'm dying."

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaaaa! I feel so evil for giving you all another cliff-hanger!

Yes, I named his dad John. I needed a name and me and Riley are constantly laughing about how half the people in American history were named John. *shrug*

So sorry for any discrepancies with the whole hospital scene; I've never been to the emergency room, the hospital or had a CAT scan so I kind of winged it and used a little bit of research. I was in a hurry to get this chapter up for you all. Another thing with this scene; it seemed rushed but it would've been terribly boring if they were in the hospital the whole time.

Oh well. Despite everything I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! Read and review if you will.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope Macy doesn't shun me for this one!! Eek! I told her it'd be up on her birthday but I didn't make the dreaded deadline!! I'm sorry! Happy birthday anyways!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**Should I Not Wake**

_Chapter 3_

A stunned silence reverberated throughout the yard. Everyone had noticed how Max had seemed a little off lately, but not one of them ever imagined that the reason could be this serious. He'd always been so happy with that go-lucky attitude and never-give-up lifestyle that it was twice as hard to see him upset and broken.

"M-Max? You're joking, right?" Tyson clung desperately to hope.

Max's sobs only got louder.

"Max-" Hilary was close to tears.

"Don't." Kai intervened, for Max was starting to come close to hyperventilating in between sobs. "He needs to calm down; he's not in a good enough condition to answer questions logically."

"We should take him inside." Ray agreed, looking half scared and half worried.

The blond youth was transported indoors and set on the couch in the living room. The tears still spilled over full tilt.

"Ray, go get him something warm to drink." Kai ordered, "Hot chocolate or something."

Ray nodded and went to perform his task. Tyson sat next to the defeated-looking Max not quite sure what to do. Kenny and Hilary shared the love seat, Kenny wringing his hands around his laptop and Hilary silently crying.

Kai exhaled forcefully and pushed himself away from the wall to kneel down in front of Max. The captain then proceeded to take hold of his youngest teammate's shoulders and give the boy a firm shake.

"Just relax. Max, you need to calm down. You'll make yourself sick." His voice was just slightly gentler than usual but something in his eyes made Max feel safe and calm.

Ray then returned with a mug of hot cocoa which Max accepted gratefully. He sipped the drink gently; it was the perfect temperature, he didn't know how Ray did it.

After a few moments of quiet, Tyson tried again.

"Max?"

"Hm?" the blond looked up from his warm beverage to meet Tyson's eyes.

"What did you mean...when you said you were dying?"

Max made eye contact with each of his teammates before sighing and putting his mug onto the coffee table.

"I've been having headaches for almost a month now. Everyday I'd get one and I thought nothing of it until they started to get worse." he twisted his hands in his lap nervously.

"You should've said something." Tyson said, afraid to lash out; Max had had enough emotional breakdowns for one day.

"I just-I-You-" Max sighed once more, "I went to the hospital last night; they got pretty bad. I couldn't sleep."

"The headaches, you mean." Ray received a nod in response.

Max continued, "They took a CAT scan of my head. They found out that I-" a pause, "I have a brain tumor."

"Oh, Maxie!" Hilary exclaimed as she shed more tears.

"But," Kai started, "a tumor can be removed, can't it?"

"Kai! You're so insensitive!" Tyson glared at the older boy.

"Guys, please don't fight." Kenny seemed close to being frantic. Apparently recent events had become too much for him to handle.

Kai glared back at Tyson as Max answered:

"Yeah, it can be removed. When I said I was dying I was just upset and I've been so stressed lately and technically with it still in my head I _am_ dying and I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"We're glad to hear you're gonna be okay Max." Ray's relief was visible. "Don't feel bad about giving us a scare; this isn't your fault."

"Yeah! And if there's ever anything you need, let us know." Tyson punched the blond's shoulder playfully.

Max nodded but Kai saw the rash of emotions hidden in his eyes.

"If something's bothering you Max," the oldest of the group commented, "you should tell us."

Blue orbs met fiery violet and knew that Kai knew he was still uneasy.

"I'm just scared is all." he blurted out in nothing above a whisper.

When met with quietness, Max continued.

"There's a chance the operation won't remove all of the tumor and I'll have to go back for chemotherapy and zillions of other things. I've already been in the hospital enough. Sometimes," a break in the words, "sometimes, I just want to die and get it over with. I'm so tired of this and I haven't even been through that much."

"Max, buddy," Tyson grasped Max's shoulder, "we'll always be here for you, you know that right? Don't wish death upon yourself. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Yeah, Max," Ray complied, "We're your friends; it's what we do."

"We'll do anything we can to help." the Chief added.

"Anything." Hilary choked out through her tears.

"You need to go on with the operation, Max." The statement sounded more like an order as Kai's so often do. "Don't give up; you can make it and you will. It's suicide to not have the operation; you're too young to die. I've seen suicide and it hurts more people than it helps."

Tyson was commenting on the un-Kai-like-ness of his captain's words and Ray was comforting Hilary, when the Chief observed:

"Max, you look beat. Maybe you should get some rest."

The blue-eyed boy nodded.

"You could sleep in one of the guest rooms if you want." Tyson offered, "Kai could take your stuff home while you sleep."

"Do you think – would it be okay if I just left it here?" Max asked, "I have more than enough clothes at home and I'd like the choice to stay here in case – if I need you guys."

After saying that, Max, seeming to think his excuse was lame, added:

"That is, as long as I won't be a burden to have around..."

"You're not a burden, Max." Kai emphasized.

"Kenny's right; you _do_ need sleep if you think we'd mind having you here." Ray commented, giving a half-smile.

"Just because you can't blade for a while doesn't mean we wouldn't want you here. Heck, we'd still be your friends even if you couldn't beyblade ever again." Tyson looked at Max incredulously.

"I just needed to hear you say it." the sapphire-eyed beyblader offered a crooked smile as he tiredly stood and headed to one of the back bedrooms.

All but a few minutes later Kai delivered his bag and a few of his other miscellaneous items.

"Tyson said you can just keep this room; sleep in a comfortable bed."

As he was turning to leave Max sat up and grabbed hold of the boy's arm. Kai and Max had always had a unique relationship. They hardly ever spoke, but they seemed to have a type of unspoken alliance. Kai had always looked at Max like a younger brother and Kai had always been a support beam for the other boy. But, for whatever reason the two held this bond, Max wasn't at all too intimidated to ask his question.

"Kai." the elder boy made eye contact, "You said earlier that you knew someone who committed suicide."

Violet eyes held sadness in their fiery depths.

"I did."

"Who?"

Kai sighed.

"I had a friend at school. We shared a dorm with two other guys who were already best friends so, naturally, we always banded together."

"What happened?" Max probed further, willing Kai to go on.

Kai took a shaky breath.

"His mom had died of cancer the past year and it wasn't long before his father went a little mad. It wasn't until after Christmas break that any of us noticed a difference. His dad had blamed him for his wife's death and began to beat him. None of his relatives allowed his dad at their housed because of his violence and Andrei was soon banned as well because his dad followed him wherever he went. He had wrote this all down before he hanged himself; we found him in our bedroom with his journal beneath him."

"I'm sorry." The blond looked even more torn up than Kai who had spun the terrible tale.

"It's okay Max. I'm used to talking about it. I didn't mean to upset you." the charcoal-haired boy sympathized, "I just wanted you to know that you'd be missed if you died. When Andrei died, none of us were ever the same; the other two are even worse than me."

Max was silent for a while and the Russian took it as his cue to leave.

"Thanks." The younger called as Kai retreated halfway through the door frame.

"For what?" the other questioned.

"For talking and helping me and everything." the American smiled and rolled over to wait for sleep.

* * *

~Ray's P.O.V~

I came out here, to the garden, to recollect my thoughts but they just seem so jumbled. Max with a brain tumor? I can't think of anyone who deserves it less.

Whenever I had a problem, I could always count on him to listen. I kept waiting for him to get bored with me, but he never faltered. I could talk to him about the stupidest things and somehow he could always know how I felt. Not only did he understand, but he could always relate with me.

He's probably the only team member I have who knows every single one of my secrets. He knows about Salima and the bridge, my passions and life goals and dreams. He even knows the small, pointless, things, like my favorite color and number.

Any time our team got into an argument, you could bet that Max was almost always on my side. It amazed me how we can be so alike, yet so different. He's like my brother and my alter ego all rolled into one.

What he's going through isn't fair and I'd take his place in a heartbeat. He looked so upset and sick yesterday and just the thought that he had to spend last night in the hospital sickens me.

I wish there was something I could do...

* * *

~Hilary's P.O.V~

Oh, this is all just one big mess! Why did this have to happen? And to Max of all people! That poor boy wouldn't hurt a fly and here he is falling victim to some horrible curse.

He doesn't deserve this. He's like that young sapling over there; he's still young but he's got nowhere to go but up. If anyone deserves this it's Tyson! He fakes deadly illnesses more than enough for people! Oh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't wish this on anybody.

I remember when I first met these guys. Max was the first one who greeted me just as if I was an old friend. He's just so lovable! Not that I'm crushing on him or anything. I mean, he's like my brother or even one of my girl friends. He listens to me whenever the others are busy and is very protective if such a situation arises. It think he's even given me honest fashion advice before when I asked. Unlike Tyson. 'I'd try the plaid pants with the tie-dyed shirt!' Geez.

He's such a sweetheart. I don't think I've seen him lose his temper or act violently towards almost anyone except Rick or Tyson once or twice. He just doesn't have a mean bone in his body.

And now we might lose him forever! Though that is highly unlikely. I feel so pathetic biting back tears in the middle of the park. Ray told me everything would be okay but these guys have become such a big part of my life that the thought of losing one of them is unbearable!

What can we do?

* * *

~Kenny's P.O.V~

Aaaah! This is just terrible! Terrible I say!

I can't believe it! Max with a brain tumor! The thought is almost ludicrous. Max is such a good kid, it made me think that nothing bad would ever happen to him and now that it has it seems like a crime punishable by death!

Oh, this is not good.

I've got to get to the library and research his condition! Doing some good research always calms me down.

I need the quiet sanctuary of the library and the delicious aroma of ancient books! I've gotta hurry; closing's in three hours!

* * *

~Kai's P.O.V~

I feel bad for Max. I know. It's probably shocking to hear the cold-hearted Kai Hiwatari say he feels for someone but it's true.

Max annoyed me at first when he was put on the team but since then he's matured way beyond Tyson's ability. But no matter how mature he is, Max is still too young to be going through this. Though I guess younger kids have had brain tumors. But Max's at an age where he's just gotten a taste of life and doesn't want to lose it. This kind of thing will just traumatize him more; I've seen it already. His condition has already had him in tears and you can bet they won't be the last he'll shed.

Max's lucky he's got such good friends and a strong family to help get him through this.

I won't readily admit to this, but I've grown attached to that kid over the years. He's just got one of those magnetic personalities that could've made Adolf Hitler his best friend (and not because of his blue eyes and blond hair either).

I believe he's made an impact on all of our lives and none of us could bear to part with him yet.

* * *

~Tyson's P.O.V~

Why Max? Of all people...I just can't get my head around the concept. I'm not so sure why, but then again I've never been very quick with that kind of thing. I just can't bring myself to believe this is happening. If this is how I feel, I wonder how Max feels; poor guy.

We've been best friends for years and seeing him so weak and helpless kills me. He's always been such a great friend; he's the only one who will go to McDonald's with me three days a week. Now it's my turn to be ten times that good of a friend to him. I'll give it a gazillion percent! Yes!

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~

"Yes!" Tyson jumped out of his seat and pumped his fist into the air.

The sudden burst of noise and movement from the other side of the kitchen caused Hiro to slam his head into the top of the refrigerator.

"What was that, Tyson!" he shouted at his younger brother.

"Huh?" the boy snapped out of his trance-like state, "Did you say something?"

Hiro just growled and mumbled under his breath as he took a seat at the island across from Tyson.

"What's wrong, Ty?"

"How-" the navy-haired teen started.

"You have that weird face you get when you're thinking; your brain isn't used to the strain." Hiro smirked and took a swig of his water.

"Max has a brain tumor."

Hiro inhaled sharply, recognizing his mistake too late, as he coughed up water through his nose and mouth.

"You're not serious!" he managed to choke out near the end of his fit.

Tyson nodded looking into space. "He didn't feel well at practice yesterday and his parents took him to the hospital last night. He's scared."

"Where is he; and everyone else for that matter?" Hiro questioned.

"Ray's in the garden, Kenny said something about the library a little bit ago, Kai's moping around somewhere, and Hilary's at the park. Max is resting in one of the guest bedrooms." Tyson rattled off the team's various locations to Hiro and had just finished when his father came in.

"Hey, boys where – Are you alright?" Bruce noticed that his sons seemed a little down.

"Max has a brain tumor."

"What?!" He sat down to hear Tyson relate the whole story.

* * *

Beep.

"_My head hurts really bad."_

Beep.

"_Leave me alone!"_

Beep.

"_I really think we should take him to the hospital."_

Beep.

"_I have a brain tumor."_

Beep.

"_He hanged himself."_

Beep.

"_**I'm dying."**_

Beep!

Max flew forward breathing quickly. He took one look around his bedroom. How did he end up at home? Eventually he became aware of a stinging pain in his head and an annoying, periodic beep.

In the sunlight of a new morning, Max found his cell phone and on it one new text form Kai. The message read one word: "Hope."

* * *

A/N: Goodness me was that chapter difficult to write. Hopefully in the future you won't have to wait this long. I had school papers to write, projects to do, tons of homework and little computer time but I got it up...three days after my deadline. Oh well. What can you do?

I hope the countless point of view switches didn't bother anyone. I wanted to show what everyone on his team thought of Max's condition and what he meant to them in a personal way. I know Kenny's was short but I just can't write him for the life of me.

And I don't need you people to tell me that Kai's a little bit OOC; I picked up on that. I figure he'd be the one to really step up because of all he's been through he knows how much life is worth.

Oh, and Andrei's just one of those little filler character people. Not even that seeing as he wasn't even _in_ the story. Anyway, he's not important to the story whatsoever. And also, I'm not saying that the whole reason Kai's a disturbed person is because of his friend's death, it would've taken a lot more for Kai to become like he is.

Read and review if you wish! (Please?)


	4. Chapter 4

Goodness me, this chapter's emotions are all over the place. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

"John, I told you, they put him to sleep because he was too emotionally unstable at the time." Judy seemed tired. "The doctor told me that our biggest problem with him will be his emotional state. He can get better if he just doesn't let himself get worked up."

She was walking around the kitchen putting last night's dishes away. Her husband sat at the table, eating an apple. He put the finished core down on a napkin. He wiped his face with his hands and brought them to rest beneath his chin.

"I just...I can't believe he's become so emotionally broken. Our little Max; he used to be so carefree..."

"He is...he still will be!" his wife contradicted, "He'll be okay. John, tell me-tell me he'll be okay. He has to..." she choked out the last words with difficulty.

"Judy?"

The woman began to cry after burying her face in her hands. He was going to be okay; he just had to be.

"Judy," John lifted himself out of the chair and crossed the small room to console his love. "He _will_ be okay sweetheart." The delicate woman was pulled into his embrace and he held her close. "But neither of us can be there for him if we're in just as bad a state as him. There'll be times when he'll need a good cry and we can cry with him. But for now, we've got to be strong. And you can always cry at night; I'll be there."

"You're right." she mumbled into his chest. Judy pulled away slightly to wipe her tears away. "I guess I just...I can't imagine life without him..."

"We won't have to live without him. You'll see." John brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I hope you're right."

Judy quickly calmed herself down when she heard her son's footfalls on the stairs.

He was wearing Nike track pants, she observed; a sure sign that he was planning on going to practice today.

"Mum, do you-?"

She picked up his pill bottle and offered it to Max who was squinting and clutching his paining head.

"Thanks." He gave Judy a thankful smile as he excepted the painkillers.

He popped two of the capsules into his mouth and took them with a glass of milk his mother handed him.

"You need to eat with those." Judy reminded her son, setting down a plate with an omelet on it.

Max nodded and began to fork the food into his mouth as the drug took affect.

"How'd I get home last night?" he inquired already knowing the answer somehow.

"Kai brought you." John stated. His opinions of Kai had changed greatly from when he'd first met him. He hadn't liked the boy much at all. He'd seemed rude, undisciplined, and controlling, but lately Kai had demonstrated a softer side that impressed the man.

"Are you going to practice with the guys today?" Judy sat across from her son at the table.

"I was going to, if that's okay." Max replied as his father took over the dishes.

"It's fine. I know that Michael, Eddy, Rick, and Steve were planning on taking you out somewhere this afternoon. They've been worried." She studied Max's features carefully; if he showed any signs of pain or fatigue, she'd suggest that he take it easy and be home early.

"I'm guessing one of them will text me when they want to go."

"Yes, Michael said he would. I think Emily and Hilary are spending the day together so it'll be just you and the guys." Judy decided the boy was okay, no worse, at least, than he'd been before.

Max finished up his meal. "I guess I'll just get to practice and when he texts me I can leave; it's not like I'll be doing much anyway."

He rose and put his dishes in the sink.

"Bye dad, bye mom!" he kissed his mom's cheek on his way out the door.

Max strolled down the street in high hopes. It was a nice day and a gentle breeze of August air tousled his hair. He was going to hang out with his old friends and he'd seen a side of Kai he was confident few had seen before.

Today, he decided, would be his day to relax and pretend as much as possible that this tragedy didn't exist; it already seemed like a bad nightmare. He didn't know the date of his operation yet (he was sure he was going to need one) but he pushed it to the back of his mind with a new-found energy.

The fresh air had Max's spirits soaring sky-high as he rounded the corner into Tyson's yard. He had a certain bounce in his step that hadn't been present for a long while.

The blond found no one when he arrived in the back yard. A puzzled look appeared on his face as he slid through back door to search for his teammates. When Max reached the hallway's end, he found the training room's door wide open. His team was inside; each member was packing a bag.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" the boy leaned casually against the door frame. He would've known if they had somewhere to be...wouldn't he have?

"Yes, and you're just in time!" Tyson exclaimed. "Kai gave us the day off of training; we're going to the beach!" The world champ grabbed Max's hand and pulled him into the room. "Wanna come? Ray's already packed you a bag."

"Okay." Max gave a genuine smile, making a mental note to thank the stoic Russian sitting in the corner (amazingly, clutching a packed beach bag) for the day off.

"I haven't seen you smile like that for ages, Maxie." Ray wore a grin of his own; fangs glinting.

"We're going to the beach and the AllStarz are taking me out somewhere later; I've got nothing to be upset about." The blond boy's eyes sparkled with glee.

"You're not upset at all?" The neko-jin in the group was unbelieving. "But how-"

"Ray, who cares?! He said he was fine so let's go to the beach and have a blast!" Tyson was glad to see his friend back to his normal self and couldn't help but let the mood rub off on him.

"Guys, are you ready?" Kenny asked, coming in from the hallway. "Oh, hi Max."

"Hi." Another smile.

"Max's feeling better today!" Tyson informed the new arrival, "He's coming with us."

"Great!" The Chief let a happy look grow on his face.

"We should probably go before Kai changes his mind." Ray thought aloud.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Mr. Sourpuss angry at us, would we? 'No fun shall be had in my presence!'" Tyson rolled his eyes. He led the way out of the house with Kenny and Ray in tow.

Max was about to follow when he noticed the last occupant in the room.

"Coming, Kai?"

"I don't think so." came the reply.

"Then, why are you packed?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to go just to keep an eye on the others, but you and Ray should be more than a match for Tyson; no reason for me to go."

Max walked over to Kai and knelt beside him on the floor. "Thanks for the message." He paused in thought. "And for taking me home last night."

Kai sighed, "I figured you'd want to wake up at home; you seemed...off. And as for the text, you seemed like you needed it."

"I did." Happiness danced in his blue orbs. "And I won't tell the others, but that's the reason I'm in such a good mood today." He paused, and watched his captain closely for a moment. "C'mon." he took Kai's hand and pulled him up, towards the door.

"Max..." the team leader was wary, "Where do you think you're taking me?"

"The beach." Max took both their bags and ran to catch up with the others. He had a feeling that the only reason Kai didn't protest, was for his sake.

* * *

"Over here!"

Tyson set the volleyball to Ray who spiked it over the net.

"Yes!" The pair high-fived.

"Game point!" Tyson bragged, the score kept in his head reading 9:9.

"Just serve it." Kai's voice was strict. He'd been easily persuaded to play by Max, who offered the tantalizing prospect of crushing Tyson to dust.

Ray backed up and orchestrated a powerful overhand serve. The ball crossed the net several times before Max sent it to the farthest back corner, barely within the set boundaries.

"Max and Kai win." Ray panted as three boys fell to the ground exhausted. Kai just stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Kenny got up from where he was on his beach towel and went over to his friends.

"Do you guys want to go cool off in the water with me?"

"I'll go." Ray had pulled his hair loose some time ago, the first time they'd swam, letting it hang in a simple ponytail at the base of his neck.

The others soon followed suit, Max and Tyson racing to the water's edge before running in and taking turns dunking each other under. Kenny waded a few feet at a time into the ocean, allowing himself to adapt to the temperature.

Kai said nothing as he and the Chinese boy walked deeper and deeper into the water, rubbing it on their arms and torso to get used to it. He intook a deep breath of air and dove into the depths of the water.

The waves rolled past Ray, washing over him. He was almost relaxed in the salty swells when-

SPLAT!

A large glob of seaweed hit the side of his face. He yanked the squelchy blob off and whipped around to face Max and Tyson. They both pointed to each other with guilty looks on their faces.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get the smell of seaweed out of your hair?"

Ray growled and threw the seaweed which hit a conveniently-just-now-resurfacing Kai. The Russian stood quite still, seemingly shocked that one of his teammates would dare throw such a vile, slimy substance at him (or anything for that matter). Ray's hands flew over his mouth and he mumbled apologies repeatedly, blaming Tyson and Max.

Kai peeled the seaweed ball off and chucked it at Tyson with all his might. The smack heard signified the first of many large welts that would appear.

The fight that ensued was the most amazing seaweed battle anyone had ever seen.

* * *

No less than an hour later, the four boys trudged back up onto the shore. Ray had hit Max in the side of the face with a large wad of kelp, meant for Kai. The Chinese boy had been apologizing profusely for the past half a minute as they made their way back to their towels.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed with fervor, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay." Max offered up a small, barely convincing, grin. He was tired of people constantly worrying over his weak state. "I was starting to get a headache before you hit me; I was supposed to take my second dose half and hour ago anyways."

The troop reached Kenny, who'd bowed out of the seaweed war, and began to towel off. They slipped on shirts and shoes.

"I'm gonna go home and get a shower." Max informed the rest of his team, "And take my medicine."

"I guess we'll walk with you as far as Ty's and then get cleaned up ourselves." Ray told the American.

They started off, Tyson and Ray arguing about who got the better shower...

"_I'm_ the guest, therefore, I should get the guest shower. And you can use your own since Hiro, your dad, and Grandpa don't want us to use theirs."

...Kenny trying to interest everyone in his tide pool discoveries...

"They're an endangered species and I found _two!_"

...and Max walking in the back with Kai, once in a while making a comment, but mostly just strolling in silence.

At Tyson's the team split and Max headed home. The afternoon sun beat down on him and tanned his skin slightly by the time he made it back.

The blond ran into his house and took the stairs two at a time. He quickly popped two of his pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water. Michael could text him at any minute and he still needed to take a shower. It was already one o' clock; he'd lost track of the time.

Max took the second flight of stairs and grabbed some clothes to wear after his shower. He undressed and sighed as the hot water poured over him.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Judy was watching her son as he sat at the kitchen table strumming his fingers on the top.

"I think we're gonna get a late lunch, early dinner and then he mentioned the soccer field just outside of town." the anxious teen answered, glancing out the window.

It was three-thirty by the time Michael had said they'd be over and it would likely be almost four-thirty by the time they arrived.

He sighed. "They should be here any minute."

"Just be careful; don't strain yourself." Judy reminded.

"I won't." Great. Someone else worrying about his well-being. It was starting to make Max feel guilty and angry because a part of him was annoyed with the constant doting on he was getting.

There was a knock at the door. A smile peeled its was onto Max's face. He bounded down the stairs to answer it.

"Hey guys!" Steve, Michael, Rick and Eddy were at the back door. Rick's glistening, silver Mercedes was parked behind the house; it was how he had spent his beyblade-earned living.

"Hey Maxie." The boys each greeted Max happily, but with a hint of concern in their eyes.

"You ready to go?" Steve stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Max snatched his own jacket off of the hook by the door; the early evening had delivered a tiny nip to the air; autumn was on the way.

"Bye boys." Judy called from the other side of the room as they were halfway out.

"Bye Judy!"

"See ya!"

"Bye Mum!"

The AllStarz, plus Max, minus Emily, piled into the car and Rick started the ignition. He pulled away from the curb and they were off.

A slight breeze played with Max's hair through the open window as the boy took a deep breath.

"Max?" Eddy leaned forward after some whispered conflict in the back seat pertaining to who was going to start the up and coming conversation.

"Hm?" He turned around in his seat to face his old team.

"Do you-um-feel okay?"

Max turned away and folded his arms over his chest. He sank down into the seat with a hard look on his face.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about this."

"Well we have to!" Steve burst out, "Max we've been worried about you! Heck, you just spent the night in the hospital and you won't even talk about it!"

"I don't _want_ to talk about it." Max growled, anger evident on the usually soft features. "Don't you think that maybe I'm sick of following about it?"

"You're so selfish! There are people you keep up at night with worry and you don't-"

"Stop!" Rick ordered, swiveling to stare all four passengers down as they were stopped at a red light. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we're gonna go eat and I don't wanna have to break up any arguments so shut up! I never thought I'd have to tell you four not to fight."

Fifteen minutes or so later the troop arrived at a small, local café. They parked and there was a lot of slamming doors as they trudged out of the Mercedes.

Their meal was spent in bitter silence. Once in a while someone would look up from their meal to glare across the table but they would look away before eye contact was made.

Soccer was soon forgotten, or perhaps, just abandoned seeing as no one wanted to break the silence. It was dusk before Rick decided he'd had enough.

"Max."

"Don't try to make me apologize to them." Max was immediately on the defense.

"But-"

"Just don't!" The blond slammed his hands onto the table top as he jumped up from his chair.

"Max, we have to talk." Rick tried once more to calm the raging ocean.

"No." Michael shouted, standing like the first two boys were. "Let him go. He wants to. He doesn't care. He's a spoiled, selfish-"

The rest was cut off as Max's fist sailed into his jaw. The AllStarz' captain fell back but Steve caught him before he hit the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Steve shouted as Michael's attacker shook with rage.

The whole place winced as Max left the café with a slam of the door.

"Nice goin' Mike." Eddy exploded as the injured boy felt the tender, already-forming, bruise on his face with a few fingers.

"He had it coming."

"Either way we can't let him walk home; it's dark out." Rick was Mr. Responsible for the day.

"What's Judy gonna say?" Steve moaned as they apologized and left after tossing down some money on their table.

* * *

Max ran his fastest in blind haste, barely even aware that he was heading towards home. Tears of anger, hurt, and regret stung his eyes.

He didn't stop until he'd reached a dark, slightly dingy, alley between two tall buildings. He leaned against one of the brick walls and caught his breath.

"Well, who do we have here?"

Max froze in fear. A coldness overtook him and he shivered involuntarily.

"Hey pretty boy." A hand rested on Max's shoulder and trailed a smooth line down his ribs. A low rumbling laugh sounded as the blond flinched and shivered once more. Max swore he could puke.

Thinking back to his and Alan's martial arts lessons he twisted his body into a roundhouse kick but the gang leader and his cronies would not be overpowered. The defenseless boy cried out as he was thrown into a wall. His head cracked against the brick sending a slice of pain to his brain.

"Looks like we've got a feisty one, boys."

More evil laughter sounded as the cold metal of a baseball bat broke a few ribs with a swing that would've made Babe Ruth proud.

At that moment, a beyblade soared through the air and cut through the goons in a variation of movements and strokes. The gang took off, leaving their victim behind.

"Max!"

Someone was kneeling beside him, grasping his shoulders. Funny; he didn't even remember falling. Every breath he took sent a jolt of pain through his torso and caused him to whimper. His head, which had been fine before, burned intensely with a white hot pain that Max wouldn't have been able to imagine before today.

"Max!"

He was so dizzy and tired...so tired. He opened his mouth to say something to his savior, but words left him. He tried to pry open his eyes to catch a glimpse of the person, but his body couldn't obey his thoughts.

"Tala, call an ambulance!"

For one instant, Max could see the violet eyes containing a degree of worry anyone would have thought impossible for the phoenix, but the image quickly blurred and faded to nothing.

With that, Mas was lost to the world.

* * *

A/N: How'd I do?? Did you like it? Huh? Did you?

This chapter was fun to write. So fun, I think I might've overdid the last bit...oh well.

And I told you the emotions in this chapter were all over the place. They've gone pretty much anywhere they can go.

Review?

P.S.: I didn't have time to read through this a second time so I apoligize for any errors.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope this chapter is satisfactory. It's written rather quickly because I'm not going to be able to write much for the next three weeks; my French exchange student's coming over and there's lots planned. So, you can't look forward to updates until the end of April. Sorry! Trust me, it upsets me as much as it does you. If anyone's interested, I'll be writing the next chapter of Connect the Dots (or at least trying to) in school tomorrow. I usually don't write in school, but this is a special case. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**Should I Not Wake**

_Chapter Five_

Kai was a strong person. There were very few people that would take him on in any type of battle, be it four square, chess, beyblading, or hand to hand combat. The Russian was a mystery to everyone, having more secrets than truth, trusting no one, and fearing nothing. Despite all of this, if asked if he was afraid at this moment in time, he would admit a 'yes' shamelessly.

An unconscious Max lay against Kai who supported him, taking extra care with his head. When he'd been thrown against the wall a large gash had slit Max's head, tainting his angelic blond hair with thick, red blood. Spencer, the Blitzkrieg Boy best educated in first aid, sat with the two BladeBreakers, pressing gauze to the painful-looking wound.

Tala appeared,looking over the edge of the back of Spencer's truck. Pity shown in his eyes as he surveyed Max. His face was ghostly white and his breaths came in short gasps indicative of injured ribs. Even in his sleep-filled state, the victim seemed fully aware of his pain.

"How is he?" Kai met his long-time best friend's eyes, making the answer apparent.

"He's hanging in there." Spencer sounded tired, "He's lost a lot of blood. We had to be careful moving him because of those ribs I think may be broken."

"Who knows what they might've done to him if we hadn't come along." Tala mused, his eyes never leaving Max.

"They looked like that rape gang that was being described on the news the other day." Spencer placed the used gauze in a plastic bag and replaced it with clean stuff.

Kai shivered as the grim reality of what could've happened to Max set in. He suddenly felt sick to the stomach.

He snapped out of his reverie when a transparent plastic trash bag was tossed into the back of the truck.

Bryan vaulted into the truck, making it bounce from the newfound weight.

"Watch it Bry," Spencer scolded, glancing anxiously at Max. "You could've woken him up."

The silver-haired Russian rolled his eyes. "Sorry." At least his voice was void of the usual sarcasm. "I brought back the bat they dropped when Kai attacked them. There was nothing else that could possibly tell us who those thugs were."

Spencer nodded, acknowledging Bryan, as he gingerly peeked under the gauze to see if the bleeding had stopped. To his relief, it had.

"Car!" Ian who had been demoted to look out atop the vehicle shouted. "Nice one, too."

"Where's the ambulance?! Shouldn't it have been here by now?" Tala, as well as the others, was highly concerned for Max's well being.

"What color is it?" Kai ignored Tala's outburst.

"Silver Mercedes." Ian was peering through binoculars at the oncoming car.

"It's Rick's." Kai informed them with a distasteful look.

Tala growled in a wolfish manner. Bryan cracked his knuckles.

"Don't start anything." Spencer warned, following the approaching Mercedes with his eyes.

"We would never." Sarcasm was back as the platinum Russian gave the car a much harder look.

Tala let out a small 'ha' of a chuckle, but Spencer was blocked from scolding further because Rick had stopped his car and was now getting out. The rest of his team followed, walking briskly to the truck. Ian hopped off his perch, Tala pushed himself away from the truck viciously and the pair strode towards the All Starz threateningly, arms crossed, Bryan in tow.

"Have you guys seen Max?" Rick asked. He looked worried. After all, the café wasn't in the best part of town.

Tala and his teammates got satisfaction from seeing the American team torn up. After the pain they were causing Max, they deserved it.

"He's in the truck." Bryan nodded to the vehicle behind him where Spencer sat with a warning look and Kai glared angrily.

"Can we talk to him?" Michael's face was swollen and bruised, worse than before.

"He won't answer back." Unseen from the others, Kai's hands shook with bottled up fury.

"Why?" Steve announced his curiosity as Ian, Tala, and Bryan admired Michael's black and blue face, or rather, the fact that someone had hit him.

"He's unconscious." Ian sneered with an air of blame.

"What—!" A higher level of alarm appeared on the faces of the All Starz.

"He was beaten and almost raped by a gang." Fire burned in Kai's eyes.

"He should be okay if the ambulance gets here quick enough." Spencer took pity on the boys his team was harassing.

"Is there anything we can do?" Eddy looked as if he could either cry or punch someone.

"You've done plenty." Kai growled out, gripping Max tighter as he adjusted the limp body in his arms.

"Are you guys really blaming all this on us?!" Michael stormed. Having already been having a horrible day, he would _not_ take it from these juvenile rejects.

"Wasn't he with you?" Tala inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah—"

"And he left?"

"Yes—"

"Why didn't you follow him right away?!" The red-headed Russian shouted. He and Michael had each taken a step forward during the showdown and they were currently glaring daggers at one another.

In his anger, Michael lunged at Tala but was held back by Rick.

"Don't. Right now we need to worry about Max."

The AllStarz captain relaxed but the elder still kept a firm hold on his upper arm.

"Tala, please don't go all lawyer on Michael." The order was spoken warily as Spencer sighed.

The blast of a siren peeled through the air, suddenly, as the ambulance rounded a corner. The dizzying array of lights made heads spin. Workers jumped out of the long awaited van.

"Who's going with him?"

Rick sighed. "Spencer, keep these guys under control." a motion to his team members, "And you," he grabbed Kai's wrist, "c'mon."

Under any other circumstances, Spencer wouldn't have taken orders from Rick (no one on his team would) and Kai wouldn't have allowed himself to be manhandled, but this was a special case. Max's life was on the line, there was no time for argument.

* * *

"Don't you ever talk, Hiwatari?"

The question was asked by Rick as he sat next to the stoic Russian in the rear of the ambulance. The boys were trying not to get in the was as the personnel scurried about in the tight space, sustaining Max until the hospital was reached.

Seeming not to hear Rick, Kai stared at the frail, beat up boy laying in front of him with an empty gaze. Rick gave an aggravated sigh and waved a head in front of the charcoal-headed blader.

Slowly, Kai turned his head to look at him.

"Don't you ever talk to people?" Rick repeated the question.

Kai nodded absentmindedly, turning his attention back to his main concern of the moment.

The dusty pink shade of Max's lips had never contrasted so greatly with his pale face. He must've lost much more blood than Kai had at first thought; he looked dead. If it weren't for the raspy breaths, he could have easily passed for a corpse.

Rick gave up on trying to converse with Kai, figuring it wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead he too took to staring at Max.

Guilt coursed through the veins of the AllStar. He should've done something. He'd let his teammates frustrate Max, sitting back and thinking they could work it out on their own. He should've done something, anything.

The vehicle eased to a stop, releasing the two emotionally hopeless boys to a private waiting room to avoid goggling. Max was taken beyond to receive immediate attention from a doctor.

Dejected, the pair sat themselves down next to each other, making sure they had a plain view of the door Max had been taken through. Within minutes a young nurse approached them with a clipboard in her hands.

"Could – could you fill out these – I mean fill these out... for your friend?" Her hands shook as she held the papers out with a looked of crazed excitement in her eyes.

Kai nodded and grabbed the clipboard. When she didn't let go, he gave a tug; she still held tight.

The amethyst-eyed beyblader turned to Rick with an easily read look on his face; one of the "You've got to be kidding me." variety. Both got the same idea at one time. Two hands, contrasting strongly in color, took hold of the young woman's wrist and forcefully pried her hand away from the papers.

She walked away, holding her arm and staring at her wrist as if she'd just won a million dollars. Rick and Kai both swore they heard her jumping and squealing for ten minutes on the other side of the door.

"Kai."

The shark-finned boy looked up from the paperwork he'd just begun to read through.

"Give me that." Rick motioned to the clipboard.

Kai gladly flung the work into his companion's lap. The scratching of pen on paper was all that was heard in the empty waiting room. Rick chose to pause at just he right moment as the door slammed, causing a small start.

Judy was walking briskly into the room followed by her husband, the AllStarz, and the Blitzkrieg Boys. The two teams filed into seats around the preceding pair of boys. John relieved Rick of the paperwork with a preoccupied look on his face, meeting no one's eyes.

"Doctor called them," Michael whispered to Rick, "We met them in the lobby."

"Are they mad?"

The question was answered with a shrug.

John had an arm around the blond woman's waist as they sat down on the opposite side of the room. Judy looked torn apart.

The next hour passed in silence. The room's occupants looked without seeing; they were too concerned for the well-being of Max. Thoughts consumed them; questions, concerns, outcries.

"John Tate." A middle-aged nurse had entered the waiting room. If the situation hadn't been so tense, someone would've told their team about the jumpy blond they'd encountered, but now hardly seemed the time.

Said man looked up as did his wife.

"You can see your son now."

* * *

Meanwhile, the blond-haired, blue-eyed Max Tate was being spoken to by a doctor. He had, actually, been a wake for quite some time. The past forty-five minutes had been spent having his ribs examined and being questioned by a police officer and a detective about the gang he'd been assaulted by. The doctor had deemed him fit to be interviewed but he really wished he hadn't.

The truth was, Mas was tired. His head hurt, his sides hurt, and he could barely stay awake during his questioning. It was painful to breath; when he inhaled deeply he could cry from the burning sensation. The only way he was even able to sit up was to be propped up by pillows. Yet, he was fit for interviewing.

"We always seem to catch you at night, Max." Dr. Charleston commented as he observed the boy and waited to speak to his parents.

Unable to nod, the blond settled for a small twitch of a smile that quickly faded before it had even really been there.

"Have you and your parents discussed a date for your first operation yet?" When he spoke he had an air of not really caring what the answer was; he was only there waiting to see a patient's parents like he'd done hundreds of times before.

"First?"

Charleston nodded, checking the time on his watch.

"Um... no." Max also had his mind elsewhere.

"Doctor?" A nurse arrived with Judy and John.

"Thank you, Charlotte." he nodded to the nurse.

"Maxie!" The pair flocked to his bedside and sat themselves on the edge of the mattress.

"Are you okay sweetie?" His mother tenderly brushed his bangs from his face.

"'M fine." he mumbled in response.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tate?" The couple pivoted upon hearing themselves addressed. "Your son sustained several minor injuries in the form of bruises, scratches, and outs. Three ribs were broken and he suffered a minor concussion. We also had to stitch up a large gash in his head."

Judy, who was stroking the back of Max's head, replied, "How will that affect his tumor?"

"All of the effects aren't clear yet. He was brought here within a reasonable time frame; if that Hiwatari boy hadn't come along when he had... Anyway, I think he should be fine, but we need to discuss dates for his operation. We'll know for sure the extent of the damage after that takes place."

The doctor excused himself on the pretense of finding a schedule of the planned operation times.

"Max-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was a slightly grave lilt to his tone.

"Tell you what?" John asked in concern, though both he and Judy could already sense the direction this was going.

"That I need more than one operation."

"You weren't emotionally ready," his mother offered with sympathetic tones, "We were going to tell you when we thought you could handle it."

"When I was lying on the operating table?" Max spat as he looked purposefully at the patterned sheets of his hospital bed.

"We didn't want to ruin your mood this morning." A masculine hand clasped onto Max's shoulder.

"We were going to talk to you about it tonight." Judy half whispered having flinched at the harshness of her son's voice.

Max pulled away from his parents and scooted over to the opposite side of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge. Over the past few minutes of conversation the slow and steady beeping of the heart rate monitor had turned into a faster, haste-filled tone of angry notes.

"Usually someone is told when they're going to need their skull sawed though more than once." Anger was apparent in his voice as it also coursed through his veins.

"Max." Judy's voice was careful.

"Shut up!" He shrieked, standing up and whirling around to face his parents.

He cried salty tears that chased each other down his heated cheeks.

"You lied to me! You say you want the best for me but you could care less! You should've just told me! Why draw out the agony?! Oh, wait, I forgot, it's in my best interests for things to be kept from me until the last possible second! Or maybe I was never supposed to know; you thought I'd be dumb enough not to remember that I'd already been operated on once! I'm sick of being lied to!"

Judy and John had expected him to yell, blow off some steam, and then collapse into fits of tears. What they weren't expecting was for Max to yank out his IV and toss away the wires that hooked him up to the heart monitor.

"Max!" Neither of them could believe the way he was acting. This behavior was so unlike him. What had this brain tumor turned him into?

"I hate you!" He shouted before shoving past both of his stunned parents and running out the door.

He left behind the heartbroken couple in the hospital room with the blare of the heart monitor a constant drone, the line that ran across the screen flat. This was not the Max they knew.

* * *

Max was running fast. That's all he knew. He passed many people, pushing pas them all, not caring in the least about the trouble he caused them. Paperwork and other items flew through the air as the blond's legs pumped beneath him, forcing him onward.

For as long as he could remember, his way of solving problems had been to run from them. He'd been a spoiled child in that way. He would simply run, never stopping until he exhausted himself, and by the time he was found or had the strength to return, someone else would've fixed the problem for him. He'd gotten over himself in past years and he'd been able to go about as anyone else would; standing strong, taking care of himself. It figures, that the first time he'd lose it in years would be the only time someone else couldn't fight the battle for him; he was on his own and it scared him.

This had hit him in a way in which nothing else could. All he could think about was what would happen when he died, for he surely wouldn't make it. He wanted to marry and raise a family someday. He wanted to see another World Championship victory through with his team. He wanted to have time to live, but he didn't know if he'd have the chance. Perhaps that was what really bothered him; the unknown. Max had never been afraid to die, he wasn't looking forward to it, but it was human and so was he; everyone had to die. What he feared most, was not knowing what would become of him; not knowing if he would live to see another day. He didn't even know if he'd live long enough to see his next birthday. What would become of his friends if he was gone? His family? The thought was unbearable.

Max felt as if he was climbing a mountain. His torso burned from lack of oxygen and a healing ribcage under pressure. His head pounded, his legs ached, and his body racked with sobs and whimpers. He would look where he was going if he could see through his tears.

The climb continued until Max vaulted against a door. The first thing he noticed about the night was the rain; a thunderstorm was raging. His hair became plastered to his face as did his hospital shirt and pants to his body. He shivered and approached the fence that ran the entire perimeter of the roof. He clutched the chain link and peered out over the sprawling city. When he looked up, he saw few stars because of the city lights. What he wouldn't give right now to be back at Tyson's, sitting around and watching TV, or playing video games, without a care in the world. In a daze, he sank to the ground and leaned against the cold metal.

The rhythmical drops of rain that fell on him soothed him. The rain always had that sort of affect on him; he was a water spirit, after all. The patter of the rain had almost lulled him to the dreamy comfort of sleep when it stopped. At least, it seemed to, for when Max raised his head he found Rick towering over his slumped form, holding an umbrella. Wordlessly, he offered Max a hand which was excepted with a tired wariness. The blond had grown weary of pushing people away. He allowed Rick to pull him to a bench beneath an overhang and sit him down. Rick placed himself next to the blond. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rick sighed.

"Max-"

"What?"

"Don't interrupt me; just listen while I talk."

It was an unmistakable order, so Max remained quiet.

"You have to stop running Max. It doesn't make things any better, in fact, it makes them worse. You ran wen we tried to talk to you in the café and when your parents tried to talk to you because you heard some things that you didn't want to hear. You keep putting yourself in these situations. Though, that's okay to a certain degree; it's human to mess up repeatedly. What you need to be able to do is get yourself out and if you can't, let others help you.

"There's no problem that's ever been solved without confronting it face to face. You should know that. Max, you're a strong person; you'll get through this. You've got all of us here to support you; me, the other AllStars, the Bladebreakers, your parents, and even the Blitzkrieg Boys have taken it upon themselves to look out for you. You and I both know that they don't do that for just anybody.

"You're a defensive blader, and you probably don't even realize it, but it rubs off on how you live. Your first instinct's to withdraw and push people away but it's time for you to admit that you need help."

Rick turned to the small boy next to him for the first time since he'd spoken and observed that he was close to tears.

"I'm sorry," Max murmured, sounded slightly strangled, "for causing so much trouble."

He began to cry. He was full-on weeping in no time and Rick wrapped his arms around him. Max clutched at the front of Rick's shirt and buried his face in a muscular shoulder.

From the entrance to the rooftop, Judy and John watched the pair. The latter pulled his wife close and kissed the top of her head. He felt her melt into him in relief; Max was crying, a sure sign he would be okay. Whenever he cried a good, sincere cry like he was right now, he left behind all his holding back. From that point on, he would be pushing himself through his recovery, determined to beat the odds.

* * *

A/N: Whoo-hoo for sappy endings and pages of long, monster paragraphs. I'm sorry if this seemed a little dry or rambling; I tried to keep it interesting. I thought the long paragraphs added a lot to the plot and helped reveal more about Max and his journey. If they bored you, don't worry; I won't be doing that every chapter.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sixth chapter. How long has it been? Three months? That's way too long. Anyway, if this thing still has any readers, I'm glad you've hung on for this long.

I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for any mistakes you may find; proofreading isn't one of my strong points.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or Advil.

* * *

"It's such a dreary night, eh, boys?" Stanley Dickinson twisted his bowler cap in his hands before setting it off to the side.

The man was currently seated in the Granger's kitchen sipping a cup of tea that Ray had prepared. Along with him sat Tyson, Ray, and Kenny. Bruce, Hiro, and Grandpa had gone to bed a few hours ago, leaving the three boys on there own watching a movie. The doorbell had rang and there had stood Mr. Dickinson.

"Kind of morbid." Ray stared out into the stormy night as a bolt of lightning carved its jagged shape into the sky.

Stanley hesitated; maybe the boys weren't ready for this. Sighing, he went against his better judgment.

"It's only fitting that I have some...bad news."

"What is it Mr. D.?" Tyson, as always, was the first to speak up. "Did something happen?"

Kenny clutched his laptop close while murmuring small 'Oh no's under his breath. Ray remained silent and just kept looking out into the night, mesmerized by the stormy weather. Knowing very well that the Chinese boy was listening intently, Mr. Dickinson went on.

"I got a call a little while ago from Judy. Max was attacked by a gang earlier tonight."

"WHAT!?" Tyson exploded and Ray snapped his head around to give the chairman a fearful look. Kenny could barely contain his whimpers of despair.

"He's okay." he held up two hands to ease the boys, "He was treated for several injuries but nothing too terribly serious. The doctors' biggest fear was a head injury but he turned out to be fine; nothing worse than a broken rib or two."

"Can we see him?" Ray piped up after a momentary silence.

"Judy said that it's best if we wait until morning. She wants Max to get some rest but she didn't want you boys wondering where he was."

"Okay." The request was understood but this didn't make it any easier to accept.

After more silence Stanley rose out of his chair.

"I should probably get going. I'm afraid I won't be seeing you tomorrow; I have a press conference scheduled. Watch the sports' news for some information I'm sure you'll find exciting."

After an array of goodbyes the boys turned in for the night.

* * *

Ray climbed into his bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

The bed was comfortable, much more so then the mats they usually used. They had Hilary to thank for that. The brunette was the only one to whom it registered that Tyson had guest bedrooms after Max was moved to one. She asked why they all used mats when we could have our own rooms with beds. Tyson said it added to the fun. Kai said it didn't and began to move his stuff.

Ray sighed once again. No matter how nice it was to have an actual bed he just couldn't sleep.

It just seemed like there was nothing he could do. This had been swimming around his head all day; what could he do for Max? Kai was his supporter, Tyson, his best friend with the 'it'll all be okay' attitude, Hilary, the considerate one, and Kenny was the one who would know everything about Max's condition within minutes and give useful suggestions about overcoming it.

"Who am I?"

Ray jumped slightly as a crash of thunder followed a preceding lightning bolt. He exhaled heavily and rolled out of bed. The neko-jin walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of ice water. He became so lost in his thoughts once more that he didn't notice the door opening behind him until a flash of lightning created a looming shadow across the tiled floor. He spun around quickly only to come face to face with a soaking wet Kai.

"Kai!" he exclaimed, holding a hand over his rapidly beating heart, "You scared me."

"What are you doing up so late, Kon?" The Russian hadn't expected anyone to still be awake.

"Couldn't sleep, thinking." came the reply as Ray finally calmed down a little.

"About what?" The wet boy began boiling water for a cup of tea.

"Max," he took a sip of water, "and what I can do to help him."

Kai nodded to indicate he was listening.

"I feel useless."

"You're not." The simple words were the end of the conversation. Not another word was spoken as Kai finished making his tea and retreated to his room. Ray followed suit shortly after.

* * *

Judy was watching Max sleep. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She used to watch him sleep all the time when he was a little boy. If she ever couldn't get to sleep she'd watch him and, somehow, it would relax her. But it was his comfort that was more important to her right now.

He looked so peaceful asleep in the hospital bed. His breathing was steady and soft, his eyes were closed gently, showing no sign of pain, and his lips formed a small smile like they always had when he slept. This was probably the best Max had slept in a long while.

Soon the blond patient's eyes fluttered open. He looked around curiously for a second or two, gaining his bearings before smiling as he saw his mom. Judy helped him prop himself up against his pillows and asked how he was feeling.

"Okay." Max stretched carefully so as not to hurt his ribs. "Did Dad go home?"

"No, he's talking to your new doctor. They're finalizing your surgery dates."

"New doctor?" he tilted his head slightly as his mother sat herself on the edge of his bed.

"Dr. Charleston only works night shifts."

Max nodded, needing no further explanation.

It was at that moment that Mr. Tate rejoined his family followed by a slightly ample-gutted doctor. The doctor automatically came across as a more jovial man than Max's previous doctor. He wore a wedding band and appeared to be the kind of person whose desk would be littered with many family pictures. He was obviously much younger than Charleston with dark hair and a clean shaven face. His eyes were the smiling kind; one could tell he really enjoyed his work.

"You must be Max." The doctor laid kindly chocolate brown eyes on his new patient. "I'm Dr. Richards. I'll be your doctor and surgeon throughout this ordeal." He extended a hand for Max to shake, which he did with a small smile and nod.

"Did you two set the surgery dates?" Judy asked her husband as he sat on their son's other side, ruffling the boy's hair gently.

"Yes." John looked up at his wife. "We decided on the first of April for the stereotaxis which will give us about a month to prepare. If everything goes as planned, the surgery to actually remove the tumor will be around a month and a half later on May seventeenth."

"I've also suggested another CAT scan to determine how quickly the tumor's growing and chemotherapy between the surgeries and radiation therapy afterwards. This will help prevent the cancer from spreading and coming back." the doctor recited, studying the way Max played with the hem of his sheet, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Normally we wouldn't perform a stereotaxis under these circumstances, but I'd like to see if it's the same type of tumor he had back when he was four."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Mr. Dickinson addressed the slew of reporters in front of him, "As promised, I have an announcement regarding this year's Beyblading World Championship Tournament."

There was a buzz of anticipation traveling through the crowd as reporters readied their pencils and cameramen corrected angles.

"We, the Board of Directors and I, have set the date for the commencement of the tournament."

The cameras flashed and the whole place seemed to be holding its breath, sitting on the edge of its seat and clinging to his every word.

"April first."

* * *

"He couldn't have chosen a worse time to have a tournament." Ray complained as the sports' news came to an end, "I mean, I'm glad there's going to be another competition, but knowing that Max won't be there... I wonder if he's heard."

"Maybe we could get Mr. D. to postpone the tournament." Tyson suggested, looking to Ray for some confirmation of his theory.

"I don't think so, Tyson." Kenny killed the thought. "The World Championships don't just come about in a day. There's tons of groundwork that's laid and it takes lots of people and time to make it happen. The BBA can't just postpone it until Max's better; it can take months to recover from brain surgery."

"Depending on the layout of the tournament, we may not need four bladers anyway." Hiro said as he turned off the television. "Besides, Max can still come. I just have to bench him."

"Maybe someone should call him." The neko-jin of the group said unsurely. "Make sure he's okay." He looked to each of his friends, waiting for a volunteer.

"I'll do it." Tyson's words broke the awkward silence, "I'm closest to him."

The navy-haired World Champ stood and went to make the call from his room, leaving his team in the living room.

* * *

"Keep him well rested over the next few months of his treatment. Don't let him overexert himself. If his ribs give him any grief you can give him and over the counter drug like Advil which won't interfere with his other medication. I'll see you in a couple weeks for his CAT scan. If you have any trouble getting his prescription refilled or with anything, give me a call."

Dr. Richards rattled on as he checked Max's vitals once more before he could leave the hospital.

Judy and John both thanked the doctor profusely for his help as they pushed Max out of the room in a wheelchair.

"I can walk by myself, you know." the blond boy droned hopelessly. They were halfway down the hallway and he'd already gotten twenty people staring at him and whispering exclamations such as, 'Is that Max Tate?', 'Poor boy!', and 'What do you think's wrong with him?' to their companions. That was another thing he'd have to get used to again; people whispering behind his back and stopping as soon as he looked their way or walked into a room. It didn't really matter though; he already knew what they were saying.

"It's a hospital policy." his father mumbled apologetically.

"We don't want him to overexert himself anyway." Judy spoke softly, not understanding the pride issues of men.

"I'm gonna have to walk sooner or later." Max pointed out, "Unless you plan on carrying me to the bathroom like someone would do with a child they're potty training. Besides, how can I hurt myself walking down a hallway?"

Both parents tactfully (or not so) ignored his remark for the rest of the trip. They reached the front desk where Judy went off to check her son out of the hospital.

"Are you gonna be okay, Maxie?" John asked, concerned with how quiet he'd been.

"Yeah." came the vague answer as the boy played with the edge of his shirt.

"Just know you can talk to your mother and I if you ever need to."

"'Kay."

The man sighed and clapped a hand onto Max's shoulder.

"You guys ready?" Mrs. Tate walked back over to her family, stuffing whatever papers she'd received into her purse.

"Yeah." father and son replied in unison.

John wheeled Max out to the car and was returning the chair when Judy looked back at her son from the front passenger's side seat.

"Do you want to stop anywhere for food before we go home?"

"No." Blue eyes met blue. "I'm not hungry."

The woman nodded as her husband slid into the driver's seat.

"Where to?" he asked, meeting Max's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Home." Judy stated, staring blankly out the windshield.

The drive home was a tense, quiet one. Max had his head rested against his window and every time the car hit a bump his head knocked against it. This caused Judy to violently wince and look like she wanted to say something but think better of it. John spent the ride trying to make small talk. He quickly gave up when neither member of his family took the bait.

They reached the house all-too-eager to get out of the tight, tension-filled vehicle. Max bolted out first, dug the spare key out from a notch in the hobby shop's sign and dashed into the house and up the stairs after replacing the key.

"I'm worried about him." Judy confided in her husband as soon as Max was out of earshot. "John, he's really not acting like himself." Only in matters concerning her son could she sound so broken.

"That's just a symptom, honey." he snaked an arm around his wife, "He's not doing it on purpose and he can't help it. All we can do is let him know we're here for him and he'll come to us soon enough. The only other option is to put him on some medication that will make him falsely happy and we don't want that."

She blinked a few times and pulled away slightly to dry some fallen tears.

"You're right. We have to get through this."

The dark haired man tilted her head up to meet his equally as dark eyes.

"We will."

Judy grinned and kissed him, hope renewed.

* * *

Max watched the whole exchange from his bedroom window, unable to hear anything, but getting the gist of what was going on. He felt bad for overturning their lives so abruptly and drastically. He wanted to believe everything was going to be okay, but they'd told him he'd be fine last time and his tumor had returned with a vengeance.

Would he be forced to keep fighting this fight? What if it just kept growing back, kept returning to ruin his life until finally just taking it from him? What if he could never snap out of this reverie until the bitter end when his cancer killed him? What if he couldn't make it out? What if he died? What would become of the ones he left behind? No matter what anybody said he found it hard to believe that this time should be any different from the last.

Max jumped and turned around as his cell phone rang suddenly, startling him out of his deep, heart-wrenching thoughts. He strode over to his bedside table and looked to see who was calling. Tyson. He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey." he hoped his old friend didn't notice the sullen tone that hadn't been present in the old Max's voice.

"Hey, Maxie! How are you feeling?"

Tyson? Subtle? Ray had taught him a thing or two.

The defensive beyblader cleared his throat and answered, "Okay."

After a moment of silence across the line, Tyson tried to converse with the ill boy once more.

"Did you hear the news about the World Championships?" Tyson prayed he could at least capture a glimmer of the old Max through a beyblade-centric conversation.

"No. What's up?" his interest peaked.

"They're starting up again!" The caller was eager to pursue a topic that Max took interest in. "Hiro said that even though you can't blade, you'll still be able to come and sit on the bench. No one has to know what's wrong if you don't want them to. It'll be almost just like old times!"

Almost?

"I don't want to be in the way, Ty." Max busied himself with peeling paint off the window sill where it was chipped.

"You won't be!" his friend assured, "We all need our optimistic best friend there to cheer us on and give us his two cents!"

Optimistic? Didn't they see that he couldn't be who he was anymore? Everything had changed with his brain tumor. He needed _them_ to be the optimistic friends that got _him_ through the day.

"I don't know." The cerulean-eyed boy bit his lip.

"C'mon Maxie! Please?"

"I..." Max sighed into the phone. Might as well try to be his old self, for their sake. "Oh, alright."

"YES!" last year's champion cheered, "Wait until the others hear! Just think, you'll be right there beside us as we kick the World Championships off in style in the first battle of the tournament!"

The freckled beyblader gave a tiny chuckle at Tyson's enthusiasm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"When does the tournament start?" he eyed his calendar.

"April first!"

Spoke too soon.

"Max?"

The boy felt his eyes watering beyond his control. His breathing was becoming ragged. This couldn't be happening.

"Max-"

He closed his phone and lowered himself into the corner between his nightstand and window. Unable to hold them back he allowed hot tears to trickle over cheeks that were just losing their baby fat. Nothing. Nothing ever went right.

April first?

Dropping his phone, Max clutched his knees to his chest and wept. Soon his whimpered weeping turned into outright sobbing.

How could this happen to him? It was bad enough he couldn't fight, now he couldn't even go, he couldn't even watch.

Now he realized why nothing anyone said made him feel any better. Because in reality what Rick, his parents, or other friends said made no impact on what actually happened. He was either going to be doomed to die or blessed with a long life. There were no words that could help him.

Max laid down on the floor, totally spent, and cradled his head in his hands. Thinking thoughts of hopelessness, pain, and sorrow, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Why can't I ever let Max win? I guess I'm turning into another character torturer. Oh woe is me! No, but really, I'm trying to show the utter despair someone with this condition could feel; it must be horrible. But keeping all of those feelings bottled up inside is bound to make Max blow sooner or later.

Am I the only one who notices how doctors always ramble on and on and on and on? I portrayed that, not purposefully, in Dr. Richards.

Despite the lateness of this chapter, I hope it was worth your time and the drastically long wait I put you through. I'm hoping it won't be that long of a wait next time, but only time can tell.

Any term that you want defined or explained, you can ask me in a review or message. Most medical terms will be explained in future chapters. Example: stereotaxis.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I think you've probably noticed by now that it's sometimes hard for me to keep up a good update schedule. I'm hoping that since I'm cyber schooling this year I'll find more time to write and be able to update a little more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Enjoy!

* * *

Inspiration:

"_Hold on, baby you're losing it,_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it, _

_And letting go, and no one knows, _

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone, _

_That you might not be the golden one,_

_And you're tied together with a smile,_

_But you're coming undone."_

_Taylor Swift, Tied Together With a Smile_

* * *

**Should I Not Wake**

_Chapter 7_

The bell on the Hobby Shop's door rang its gentle, pleasant ring as the Bladebreakers filed in. They looked around the empty store, wondering if they should just walk up to Max's room or wait for someone to notice their presence before invading the home.

Mr. Tate trudged in wearily from the door behind the counter. Spotting the Bladebreakers, a look of relief washed over him. "Oh, it's just you."

"I'm sorry, sir." Ray apologized. "We know the sign says you're closed but we thought-"

"It's okay, boys. You're always welcome in here." he said. "The All Starz are downstairs training to let off some steam if you want to join them."

"No, thank you." Ray spoke for the group again. "We actually were hoping to talk to Max, if that's okay."

"He seemed a little down the last time I talked to him." Tyson added, practicing tact for once.

"Oh, well he's up in his room. You can go ahead up."

They each mumbled a thanks and made their way up the stairs. This was the first time most of them had been in Max's house recently; it had been a good one or two years since they'd even climbed these stairs. Someone had thought to personalize the walls here and decorated them with framed photographs. There was one of the Bladebreakers after their first World Championship victory that matched the one proudly displayed in the shop. There were several pictures of Max; it was obvious he was the pride and joy of the family. In one he stood beaming amidst giant crayons as a preschooler and in another Max, who looked not a year younger than he was now, sat with his parents for a family photo.

"I remember him telling us he was going to get that taken." Ray reminisced and the others made noises of agreement.

"Kai gave him the day off for it." Tyson pointed out ruefully.

After a brief silence, Kenny sighed. "We'd better go see if he's okay."

When they reached the top of the steps Kai showed them which room was Max's and Tyson knocked on the door. When no one answered he tried again. There was still no answer.

"Now what?" he asked his team.

"See if he's in there." Ray suggested with a shrug.

Kai nodded so Tyson opened the door and the group tiptoed in. They were surprised by what they found.

"He's not here." Tyson exclaimed. "I don't get it; where could he be?"

"I don't know Tyson." Kenny said.

"His cell phone's here." Ray noted, picking the device up. "He has one new message."

"What's it say?" Tyson was immediately curious as he and Kenny gathered around Ray.

"'Are you up in the attic?'" Ray read. "It's from Michael. It's surprisingly written in full words."

"Where's the attic?" Tyson questioned.

Ray shrugged. "We could always ask. I don't really want to bother his parents though. If we asked the All Starz they'd insist on coming with us."

Unnoticed by all of them Kai slipped out of the room and across the hall to the door he suspected led to the attic. He was right. Quietly he stepped through and closed the door behind him. The Russian climbed up the sturdy wooden stairs that were beyond well-worn; they were a bit of a mess. His sentimental side said that gave them character.

When Kai got to the top of the stairs, he peered around the space that seemed more like a third floor than an attic. The ceiling was high and the floors looked like they had once been nicely finished. There were crates, boxes, and some trunks piled high. For an instant, though he'd never admit it, Kai felt a pang of jealousy and sorrow as he wished it was possible for him to have a roomful of memories such as this. Max was lucky to have his family behind him.

Forgetting his own troubles, Kai eyed a sanctuary of stacked boxes he thought Max must be hiding behind. He walked deliberately around the wall of memories and found Max sitting there. A box was open beside him and bubble wrap and packing peanuts were spilled all around it. Beside the box was a stack of old photo albums Max was in the process of looking through.

The boy himself was a mess. His face was red and puffy from crying and his hair wasn't its neatest. He'd already gone through a whole box of tissues and he looked like he'd need another soon. He was so pitifully miserable-looking that Kai almost wished he hadn't come up; the way he looked at Max just couldn't be the same after this.

Max looked up and gave a very unconvincing smile which faded quickly. He looked like he wanted to say so many things but he couldn't find the strength or will power to even open his mouth. He resorted to silence.

Without a word of his own Kai sat down next to Max, offering peaceful companionship. He'd leave if Max wanted him to, but for the moment he seemed to be okay with Kai being there.

Max finished with the photo album he was currently looking through and tossed it back in the box. He sat still there for a while, staring off into space and sniffling every once in a while. Kai'd never seen him looking so solemn. He'd thought about it before; Max couldn't possibly be as happy as he let on all the time. No matter how cheerful a person was, they still had their share of bad days. Kai now realized that Max got himself through these days by pretending to be his regular go-lucky self around them, but when he was alone, all the falsehoods made way for the tears that undoubtedly would come. It was actually scary, as if Max felt he needed to be something for his team that no one could always be. He radiated a tired energy; one of someone who had spent his life trying to please everyone, trying so hard only to neglect himself. It was apparent, though Kai wanted it not to be, that Max was already somewhat dead inside.

"Can you hand me the blue one?" Max gestured to the pile of photo albums.

Kai complied to the request. After watching him for a while Kai asked Max if he was okay.

When he'd looked over a couple of the album's pages the American answered. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kai persisted uncharacteristically.

Max shut the album, sending a small puff of dust into the air. "I said I'm fine."

"And I asked if you were sure."

Max pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. The truth was, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He hated being like this – sad and depressed. Maybe he needed antidepressants or something.

"What are you doing up here?" Kai questioned.

"It's always been a nice place to get away from things. I guess I just want to get away to a time or place where this isn't happening." he answered. "You must think it's stupid."

"No." was the simple response.

"Tyson told me about the World Championships." Max looked ready to cry once more but he managed to maintain composure. "Good luck. I can't go; I've got surgery the first."

"Is that why you're so down?"

"I guess so." he looked at Kai. "That on top of everything else. Everything seems to really suck; nothing's going right anymore."

"Thing's always get worse before they get better." Kai told him. "I'd know that if anyone did."

"But if things always get worse first, how can they ever get better?"

"It's a promise." When Max didn't reply, looking doubtful, he continued. "Maybe you're meant to make the world more aware or something. Everything happens for a reason and you may not find out that reason for years. I know you can make it as long as you don't give up."

"That's more than you say in a week." Nonetheless Max looked grateful.

There was a lapse in the conversation as the pair stared at their hands, not making conversation.

"If you want, you can come down and see the others. They'll realize I'm gone soon and come find us anyway." His friend's silence moved Kai to add, "If you don't feel up to it, I'll make them leave you alone."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll go talk to them." Max stood up carefully and stretched. "I've got to face them sooner or later."

As soon as they opened the attic door, Kai and Max saw Tyson, Ray, and Kenny arguing about where Kai went and where the attic was.

"Max!" Ray was always the first to notice things. "Kai!"

"Maxie!" Tyson exclaimed. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Max nodded.

"Listen Max, I'm really sorry if I said something without realizing it on the phone. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Ty. You didn't say anything." Max assured. "I just can't go with you guys April first."

"Why not?" Tyson blurted out before Max was able to continue.

"I have surgery that day to find out what kind of tumor mine is." he said. "I guess when you told me that was the day the World Championships started I got really upset. I can't help it and I hate that. I wish this didn't have so much control over me but-"

"No worries, Max." Tyson slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. "We're here for ya."

"Max?"

"Yeah, Chief?"

"How do they go about determining what kind of tumor it is?" Kenny definitely had a thirst for knowledge.

"They do a stereotaxis." Max informed. "They cut a small hole in my skull and take a sample of the tumor. Then I guess they study it and depending on what type it is they'll figure out the best way to treat it. They want to see if it's the same kind of tumor I had before. The doctor thinks it probably is so he has a treatment plan prepared already."

"You had one before?" Ray's surprise was as evident as the others'.

"When I was four. They said it wouldn't come back." Max said, "Maybe they just said that because I was four. They probably didn't want to scare me."

"Maxie!" Judy yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are they staying for dinner?"

"Um... Hold on!" He turned to his friends. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"If that's okay."

"Yeah!" Max shouted to his mom.

"Okay!"

"Does everyone call you 'Maxie'?" Tyson questioned.

"Mom does. And Dad does every once in a while. And my grandparents. You guys sometimes." he shrugged. "A lot of people."

"What time is dinner?" Kenny asked politely.

With a glance at the hallway clock Max's mouth formed a small 'o'. "We have about half an hour. We should wash up."

Half an hour and several water battles later The Bladebreakers settled themselves down at the long table that had been set up in the basement to sit the nine extra dinner guests. They joined hands and John prayed for God to bless the food and help everyone, especially Max, through this tough time. A chorus of 'amen's, and everyone dug into the generous meal that Judy had spent the day preparing to keep her mind off things.

"How have you been feeling, Max?" Emily asked and Kenny blushed like he did often when she spoke.

"Pretty good. They have me on a few medications to fight off the symptoms so I'm okay. A lot of the time the medicines make me tired so I'm no good all day."

"You seem fine right now." Michael commented.

"Coffee." Max stated and Michael nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Max," Judy looked down the table to her son. "your grandparents are going to be coming in a few days to see you. Aunt Maggie and Uncle River are talking about it, too along with just about everyone else. We're going to have a full house for the next couple of weeks so we need to get this place tidied up a little. I want to hang curtains on the shop doors so people feel comfortable in there at night. You won't mind helping out around the house, will you?"

"No." He shook his head. "It'll give me something to do."

"Thanks, Sweetie. I think it would also be a good idea to sleep at home while everyone's here so if you want to stay with the Bladebreakers tonight go ahead."

"'Kay, I'll probably do that."

"Maybe we'll invite ourselves to train in your basement while you clean." Tyson laughed. "Just so we can keep you company."

"Or we could help." Ray suggested.

"You never know." Michael smirked, "We might just all show up one day to clean your house."

"Be my guest." Judy grinned.

"That could end disastrously." Kenny pointed out and the table laughed.

The meal was finished off with light conversation and, after Judy was thanked profusely for the delicious supper, the crowd dispersed. The All Starz left a short while later and Max tossed a few choice items into his backpack and left with the Bladebreakers.

The walk back to the dojo was a pleasant one. The conversation took place in spurts. Most of the time the team contented itself with walking in silence. Max found himself lagging behind and admiring the painted sky. The sunset was indeed beautiful tonight. The sun was a brilliant orange color and it was framed in fiery reds, oranges, and yellows. The outer edges of the sky were still blue which faded into purple which faded into pink.

One thing good that was coming of this ordeal was that Max was learning to appreciate all the little miracles that happened everyday. The sun rose every morning with as much splendor as it set with, but both displays were equally as gorgeous and captivating. Every breath Max breathed and ever moment he shared with a friend meant so much more now.

"Ahhh." Tyson exhaled as they walked through the dojo's front gate. "Home sweet home."

The group entered the dojo and kicked their shoes off habitually.

"We're home!" Tyson hollered.

Kai rolled his eyes, Ray shook his head, Kenny winced, and Max smiled at the familiarity.

"We should all sleep in the training room together tonight like we used to." Max said brightly. "This's probably the last night I'll spend here for a while."

"Whatever you say, Maxie!" Tyson enthused. "I'll go get the mats and stuff. You can put your bag in your room."

"We'll help you Tyson." Ray nominated he and the Chief who nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then." Tyson was gleeful.

When everyone went their separate ways Kai followed Max and disappeared into his bedroom. Wondering if the anti-social teen would join them or not, Max tossed his backpack onto the bed and quickly changed into sweats.

He was the only one in the training room when he arrived. Assuming the others had gone to change, he got to work setting up his spot. After sitting patiently on his mat for a while, Max decided to go get a drink of water and maybe by the time he got back they'd be waiting.

When he got to the kitchen he heard voices behind the door. He listened to make sure he wasn't intruding on anyone and, of course, he was curious.

"Just do what you can to keep him comfortable."

Max recognized the voice as Bruce Granger's.

"I will, Dad." Tyson promised. "He wouldn't want you to worry so much about him though. He hates to worry people and he hates to be so needy."

"I understand that, Tyson. I want him to feel comfortable here though. This is a horrible thing to go through. It hurts me to see Max so weak and downtrodden."

"He's going to get better, Dad. He needs us to be there for him because it's easy to get discouraged. I just know he'll make it though. He's gotta."

"Let him know that I'm here to talk if he needs it, Tyson."

"I will, Dad. Don't worry. I'd better get back now so he doesn't think I ditched him."

They clapped each other on the back (maybe they were hugging) and Tyson's footsteps came closer to the door.

"Love you, Dad!"

Max, who was thankfully wearing socks, snuck along the back way, past the bedrooms and into the training room. All four boys were waiting there for him, even Kai.

"Ready for bed, Maxie?" Tyson was ever-cheerful.

"Yep." Max plastered on a smile.

"Great! You can sleep beside me!"

As they lay there in the dark, Ray thought about Max. He hadn't come from his room, that Ray knew. He'd went to look in on Max and he had been gone. Tyson had quickly told his team the essence of his chat with Bruce. Ray figured, with his knowledge of the dojo's layout, Max, and the boy's flustered appearance when he'd first came in the room, that he'd been eavesdropping.

Ray made up his mind not to say anything; it wasn't as if it was necessary. He still worried about Max despite what Tyson had told his dad. With all he was going through it was easy to be overwhelmed. With a mental sigh, Ray went to the thought that often plagued him at night: how could he help Max? How could he show his support?

* * *

A/N: Review?

P.S. My sister and I are planning a story that we're going to need Beyblade fanfiction writers' usernames for. None of them will be used in a negative way. This may or may not be the first story on our collaboration account depending if we decide to write it together or not. If any of you are willing to lend your username to our cause, let me know in a review or message. Thanks!


End file.
